Bloody Love
by xdhinnie0595
Summary: Setetes darah sangatla berarti untuk seorang Oh Sehun.Apa lagi saat ia harus memanfaatkan seorang Luhan demi mendapatkan darah murni namja lu bagaimana dengan perasaan Luhan?/Hunhan and another.


**hay dhinnie kembali dengan membawakan ff baru saya tentunya tetep HunHan dong,dan ini ff pertama dhinnie yang ratednya M hehee...**

**walau dhinnie masih kurang yakin bisa buatnya atau gk,tapi dhinnie mau coba dulu semoga ja kalian suka amien ehehehe...,nih juga baru prolog kok pengenalan dulu gitu,ini asli dari pikiran and imajinasi dhinnie, no plagiat,jika ada yang sma dengan cerita lainnya,mohon maaf mungkin itu jodoh kali hehehe**

**jadi kalian para readers mohon reviewnya ya jangan baca ja,dhinnie mau tau bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai ff ini,oke gk banyak bacot dhinnie persembahkan**

*** Bloody Love ***

**Summary : setetes darah sangatlah berarti untuk seorang Oh lagi saat ia harus memanfaatkan seorang Luhan demi mendapatkan darah murni namja bagaimana dengan perasaan Luhan?.**

**HunHan and Another**

**Cast : - Oh Sehun (Sehun)**

**- Xi Luhan (Luhan)**

**- Kim Jong in (Kai)**

**- Kim Joon Myeon (Suho)**

**- Byun Baekhyun (Baekhyun)**

**Dll**

**By : Xdhinnie0595**

**Genre : Romance,Hurt,Yaoi and Fantasy**

**Rated : M**

**HAPPY READ ^^**

**~ Bloody Love ~**

Chapter 01 – **Prolog**

'Cinta?,menyakitkan…

'Bahkan ketika aku harus mengorbankan jiwa ku hanya demi cinta itu…Dia?,Bagaimana dengan perasanku saat aku tak ada lagi di dunia ini?'

.

.

.

**Bloody~**

.

.

.

**Love~**

'Kau manfaatkan diriku demi setetes darah murni ini?'

'jika itu takdirku,aku akan menerimanya…'

.

.

.

**Cast :**

*Xi Luhan : siswa SMA yang biasa saja memiliki hobi yang dikatai oleh para temannya aneh,karena gemar sekali mengoleksi buku-buku atau apa pun itu yang berkaitan dengan manis membuat siapa pun yang melihat ia tersenyum akan terpesona dengan sosoknya.

*Oh Sehun : siswa baru yang sedikit jati dirinya yang keturunan dari keluarga darah murni untuk membuat dirinya dapat diangkat menjadi seorang pengeran di kerajaan mempertahankan keluarganya yang akan hancur.

*Suho : kakak tertua dari kepercayaan Kris sang putra raja menyayangi kedua adiknya.

*Kai : kakak kedua dari Sehun walaupun mereka seumuran,namun Kai sedikit lebih tua dari kekuatan rasa iri terhadap adiknya Sehun.

*Baekhyun : sahabat cerewet dan begitu perhatian pada sahabatnya tidak suka jika mendengar Luhan yang bercerita tentang vampir sahabatnya itu bisa jadi gila karena makhluk tak nyata tersebut.

.

.

.

Sebuah rumah mewah klasik bernuasa eropa kuno yang terletak di pergunungan hutan korea selatan bagian semua penghuni rumah tersebut digegerkan dengan sebuah kabar yang bagi mereka itu sebuah bencana untuk keluarga ,takut dan gelisah semua mereka sang kepala keluarga mereka pun hanya duduk terpaku tanpa suara di sofa rumah terlihat tiga namja berdiri tegak ,menatap lekat sang pria yang diyakini menjadi ayah mereka.

"Bagaimana ini apa yang harus kita lakukan ?."tak ada jawaban diantara berpikir ini terlalu sulit untuk mereka.

"Appa"

"Diantara kalian bertiga harus ada yang bersedia menerima takdir tersebut"ucap pria yangduduk di sofa tersebut"ini demi keluarga kita yang terancam hancur,jika tidak mengangkat salah satu keturunan dari keluarga ini menjadi pengeran di kerajaan."lanjutnya.

"lalu,apa kami akan dipilih ?"Tanya salah satu dari tiga namja itu.

"Appa rasa begitu,semua tergantung dari raja Houtman,siapa pun diantara kalian yang akan terpilih nanti appa harap aklian bias menerimanya." Tiga namja itu pun mengangguk bersamaan.

"sekarang kalian boleh pergi !."titah pria tiga namja itu pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan ayah mereka berserta seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat sendu menatap pria ia menghampiri sang pria tersebut.

"jangan terlalu dipikirkan,kau belum pulih sepenuhnya Jaejong-ah!."

"aku hanya khawatir dengan kondisi keluarga kita ini,terlebih lagi semenjak kepergian Heechul berserta anak sulungnya itu,keadaan menjadi kacau ."wanita paruh baya itu menggenggam erat tangan sang suaminya tersebut.

"aku tau,tapi jangan lupakan penyakitmu itu heum,kau perlu istirahat."pria bernama Jaejong itu pun menatap lekat sang istri seraya tersenyum member keyakinan bahwa ia baik-baik saja saat ini.

"ne,sayang gomawo ."senyumnya dan memeluk sang istri dengan erat.

.

.

.

"Hey,hyung menurutmu siapa diantara kita yang akan dipilih nanti ?"Tanya seorang namja berkulit tan kepada namja yang ia panggil hyung itu.

"Entahlah,aku tidak bisa menebaknya "jawabnya.

"lalu bagaimana denganmu Hun ?"Tanya namja tan itu lagi yang sekarang pada namja berkulit putih pucat dihadapannya itu.

"Mungkin Suho hyung,tapi entahlah "jawab namja berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Benar,aku rasa juga seperti itu,biasanya kan di kerajaan Houtman mengangkat seorang pangeran atau apa pun itu dari anak tertua bukan,kalau begitu pastilah Suho hyung yang akan pilih."

"Ani,hyung rasa yang termudalah yang lebih pantas menjadi seorang pangeran."

"maksudmu yang termuda diantara kita hyung ?."namja bernama Suho pun hanya mengangguk saja ,membuat dua dongsaengnya itu saling menatap satu sama lain sejenak.

"jadi maksud hyung itu,Sehun orangnya ?"Tanya namja berkulit tan itu yang bernama sekian kalinya Suho mengangguk saja.

"Bukannya Sehun lebih pantas dipilih,bukan hanya termuda tapi kau lebih jenius dikeluarga kita kan."Suho berpendapat.

"Hmm,benar juga itu."kata Kai terlihat berpikir.

"Jangan langsung berpikiran seperti itu dulu,kita kan belum tau apa keputusan raja Houtman,seperti kata appa tadi siapa pun yang akan dipilih kita harus menerimanya."ucap namja bernama Sehun itu. Suho dan Kai mengangguk saja,sedangkan Sehun terlihat berpikir memiliki firasat buruk,entah apa itu ?.

.

.

.

.

**~ T.B.C ~ **

**bagaimana nih ff.a?,kalau banyak review dari kalian saya akan lanjut tuh,jadi dimohon reviewnya ya...**

**and maaf kalau ff.a dhinnie masih ada ja typo.a yang paling dhinnie takutin hehehe...**

**kalau begitu dhinnie mau pamit dulu oke bye to next chapter...**

**thanks to all yang udah baca...**

**#melambaikan tangan**


End file.
